


Lonely if not for One

by weisswinds



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Pre Release, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisswinds/pseuds/weisswinds
Summary: Edelgard does a think, Hubert has a chat.





	Lonely if not for One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with Edelgard and Hubert having a deep platonic love for each other and this is a culmination of that! Pre-release yadda yadda.

Edelgard sat alone beside the fire near her tent. At the heart of camp, she pondered the heavy weight on her own. In the growing darkness the flickering flames cast overly grim shadows across her neutral expression. A smile crossed Edelgard's lips, recalling a house discussion of 'resting bitch face', and a heavy tome nearly taking off Ferdinand's head with the force she threw it. The wall hadn't been so lucky. It was never easy but she kept her reminiscence to the Black Eagles. Thoughts of the others would bring too much for her heavy heart to bear. 

The lonesome empress tended the flames until evening gave way to night, giving perfunctory greetings to officers, farewells to the night patrol, and so on. A familiar voice met her ears in time with the twigs she snapped and consigned to the fire.

"My lady," Hubert said, inclining his head respectfully.

She half turned in her seat and looked up at him, wincing at the effort. A hand went to her stiff neck. How long had she been staring a foot to the right of the fire? Edelgard started fussing with her ornate headpiece and frustratingly intricate hair. Hubert, amused, watched her for a few moments before assisting. He shooed away her blind hands, working his own deftly. With a snap a glowing red disc appeared beside him, humming with arcane energy. As Hubert worked he neatly set aside the various jewelry and pins that held Edelgard's regal hair in place. Her hair was slowly freed from the braided buns that held it in bindings so cruel. It fell nearly to her waist.

"It's just so  _ heavy _ ," came Edelgard's customary complaint. To him, at least. To any other she was every bit the imposing empress, unflinching without complaint or compromise.

"On the heart as well, hm? What were you thinking about?" The magic disk sailed into Edelgard's tent, carefully dispelled so the accessories would land on her desk.

Edelgard turned back to the fire as she answered, "Not tonight, actually. Just thinking of- could you do my scalp? - old times. Like when I nearly killed Ferdinand with a book. Remember that?"

Hubert pulled his gloves off, folding them into a pocket before setting to massaging Edelgard's scalp. He was about to respond when Edelgard let out an "Ooh Goddess that's the spot…" A chuckle, and a habitually quiet nod preceded his response.

"Of course. Professor Byleth never let us hear the end of it. Even her patience had limits we were unlucky enough to find out."

A comfortable silence passed between them as Hubert continued massaging Edelgard's scalp. It was remarkable just how much tension she held there. 

"Anything else?" he asked softly. 

She clicked her tongue in mock dismay. "Hardly a word and you can tell? Tell me my negotiation face is harder to read, at least."

"Oh, much. To them at least. I'd be a poor retainer and a worse friend if I couldn't tell something was clouding your thoughts, what your tells are."

"Tell me those."

"No chance. Trying to work on them just makes them more obvious."

"You made that up."

"It certainly sounds correct, I stand by it."

"Hmph…"

Hubert didn't press her to speak. He knew well enough she would when she was ready. After gently collecting Edelgard's hair he set to braiding and unbraiding a few locks to pass the time. 

"Do you remember what you called me the day you swore your service to me?" she asked, the suddenness at odds with her soft tone. 

"Of course I do. It was the most important day of my life."

"And mine, though I didn't know it at the time. Could you tell me again?"

"Edel-"

In a startling burst of speed she spun and stood, fist cocked back. 

"I will punch your head from your shoulders, Hubert. The  _ other _ thing, please."

Hubert couldn't help but let out a few small laughs, humorless to the unfamiliar, a deep guffaw to Edelgard. He cleared his throat and nodded as Edelgard sat back down. Hubert spoke as he resumed braiding. 

"Ahem, 'The heart of Adrestia's eagles. A talon to rake our enemies, a piercing eye to watch our people, and the wings to carry us to our future.' That thing?"

Edelgard let out a contented sigh and nodded. "Yes. Thank you, dear friend."

"Think nothing of it-" Hubert weighed his chances. Calculating. Calculating. It was worth it. "-my dear Edelfart."

An arcane glint of Hubert's portal, a surging crest in Edelgard's hand. Hubert slipped through his portal under foot, the shockwave of Edelgard's punch collapsed a nearby tent. Her eyes widened at the aggravated sounds of the sole occupant punching his way out. Caspar stood arms to either side, expression blank.

"Crazy gust of wind, huh!" Edelgard practically shouted, then stomped her way towards her tent.

"I'm going to turn him into jelly…" she muttered darkly. 

Somewhere, Hubert laughs long and heartily.


End file.
